1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action mechanism of a simplified construction for the piano.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 schematically illustrates the action of a grand piano that is now most widely used, wherein when a key K is depressed, a wippen W whose rear end is pivotted to a flange f on a wippen rail R is pushed up via a capstan screw s studded to a central portion of the key K and a wippen heel W.sub.1 whereby the motion of the wippen W is transmitted to an L-shaped jack j pivotted to the front end of the wippen W, and an upper end j.sub.1 penetrates through an elongated hole of a repetition lever l to knock up a roller r attached to a hammer shank h.sub.1, such that a hammer h is driven toward a string g to strike it.
In the conventional action mechanism, the force of a finger depressing a key is transmitted from the key to the wippen, from the wippen to the jack, from the jack to the hammer shank, and the force is finally transformed into a rotational motion of the hammer for producing a particular sound. With such a mechanism, a peculiar touch feeling is obtained in playing the piano. With the above method, however, the aforementioned series of mechanisms is required for every key. Therefore, a very large number of parts are required, the mechanism becomes complex and is assembled needing laborious work. Moreover, cushioning member is used in large amounts, and variance in the machining of the parts and lack of rigidity result in an increase in the transmission loss of the key-depressing force.